


Quickie

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: “hey baby i’m outside your house, you up for a quickie?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You’d just be settling in for a quiet Saturday night, with your bowl of popcorn and a National Geographic documentary when your phone would beep

_ Hey baby _

_ I’m outside your house _

_ You up for a quickie *winking face* _

It’d be Jaehyun, your best friend turned “friend with benefits” (you were still questioning your sanity for letting that happen)

_ I’m busy,  _ you’d shoot back, although you’d never be sure why you’d say that because when it came to Jaehyun, you always gave in

_ No you’re not _

_ You’re sitting on your couch watching National geographic _

Damn him, you’d think

_ FINE, just come in _

He’d come in a few minutes later, unlocking the door with the key you’d given him and again, you’d question your sanity

At least he’d had the decency to message you first and not just come in unannounced

That was among the many things you appreciated about your best friend, which is why you were worried the sex would mess everything up

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower”

He’d come over to the sofa where you were sitting and give you a quick peck on your cheek before heading to the bathroom

He always came by after shooting hoops with Mark at the courts near your house and you have to admit, the times when he didn’t you were definitely disappointed

After a few minutes he’d come out, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, pushing his wet hair back, his body glistening with water droplets

The popcorn would stop midway to your mouth and National Geographic would be completely forgotten

He’d smirk at your reaction, before heading into your bedroom to get dressed

He’d come out dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and you could never stop marveling at how he could look good in pretty much anything

“What’s the show about this time” he’d ask as he plopped himself down beside you, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl in your lap and stuffing it into his mouth

You’d long forgotten what the show was about so instead of recounting it for him you’d place the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and swing your leg over his lap and straddle him

His eyebrows would lift at your sudden movement but once you were settled on his lap he’d break out into a grin

“Mm, I don’t really care either,” he’d say, his hands coming up to caress your ass

You’d attack his neck first, kissing and sucking and reveling in his scent

“Oh shit, baby,” he’d gasp, and you could feel him getting hard underneath you

You’d roll your hips against him and be rewarded with the most delicious moan from his lips

His hands would move up, under your shirt, unclasping your bra

You’d sit back and pull your shirt and bra off and toss them aside, and he’d always take that moment to stare into your eyes with a look full of something you both didn’t want to acknowledge

Instead he would suck a nipple into his mouth and you would arch your back at the sensation, your moans filling the room as he held you tightly against him

“Baby, I need more,” you’d say, and he’d understand completely, slipping a hand past the waistband of your leggings and rubbing you over the thin cotton of your panties

“Can you come just like this,” he’d say, his fingers deftly moving against your clit, his tongue flicking at your hardened nipples

You wouldn’t even have to answer with words, he always had such an effect on you

You’d buck your hips against him as you came, your walls clenching around nothing and when you looked at his face after he would always have this smug smile

That’s when you’d pull your leggings and soaked panties off and he’d pull his sweatpants and calvins down and you would position yourself over his cock

You’d let the tip rub over your wetness and you didn’t know if you were teasing him or yourself

He would groan into your ear and you would smile and maybe that’s why you would do it

“Baby, please,” he’d plead and so you’d give in

The initial stretch was almost always too much but it felt so damn good you could never stop

He would always whisper praises into your ear as you moaned at the feeling of him filling you up

“Fuck, baby, you take me so well,” he’d say, in between sloppy kisses on your neck and chest

Once he was all the way inside you you’d take a moment, kissing him fully on the lips, your tongue in his mouth making his cock twitch inside you

You’d take up a measured pace, bouncing on his cock, thighs burning but the feeling of his hardness rubbing against your walls, his tip hitting your spot over and over again overpowered everything else

You’d hold onto his shoulders, fingers digging into the muscle there and he would groan

“Baby, fuck, I’m gonna come,” he would warn, and then he would grip your hips so hard you know you’ll have imprints of his fingers there

His thumb would find your clit and he would rub it at an insane pace, while rutting his hips up into you and you would scream as you came

He’d grip your ass as he spilled into you, with a loud groan in your ear that almost made you come again

You wouldn’t move for a while, arms around each other, breaths still ragged, trying not to read too much into the intimacy of it

But you couldn’t stay like that forever so eventually you’d both get dressed and he would make to leave, usually without a word

You don’t know what would come over you but finally you’d say:

“Hey, why don’t you stay”


End file.
